Foreign God
by jCOOLn
Summary: A religious cult finds an ancient scroll inside the Shadow Lands depicting a summoning technique as well as a being that they believe those that lived in the Shadow Lands before they were whipped of life worshiped as a god. Believing that this being would be their key to ruling the world, they summon him, but they get something powerful they had not expected. Powerful/Harem/Lemons


**[Foreign God Chapter 1)**

_**{Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Game of Thrones, so don't sue me}**_

**XXX**

Off on the coast of Slaver's Bay was a small group of people all dressed in black cloaks and wore dark grey hoods over their heads to hide their faces. Their clothes consisted of dark leather or cloth held together by dark belts and silver locks.

They had come to the center between Astapor and Yunkai to stay away from the slavers and armies these mighty cities possessed and brought with them their ancient religion and cult fantasies. They had followed the orders of their leader, the Great Saha, a great and wise woman whom had led them for years.

Behind them were large cages that had one thousand slaves inside of them that Lady Saha had ordered them to buy from Yunkai for her ritual. It took them a very long time in order to obtain the money to do this, but Lady Saha said it was a necessary sacrifice, so they did as they were told.

They didn't really care how they got the money to buy them. Half of them were former slaves themselves and the other half were people who had fled from great hordes of soldiers fearing death. They pick pocketed, they killed, looted, pimped themselves out, and other things, but they knew it was for the greater good.

Lady Saha had preached to them for years about the ancient book she found on a small island in the Shadow Lands. She said it was a book of summoning, that if they did as she told them, then they would be able to summon some kind of Dark Lord to this world, and under him they would concur the world.

Them being former slaves and killers knew that even if this happened, they would either be dead, or simply would not benefit from this new world order, but when Lady Saha told them about this ritual, and all of the benefits that would come with it if they obeyed, well they were more than happy to do whatever it took to complete the ritual.

The thought of not only having immortality, as well as eternal youth, coupled with all the wealth and privilege they could ever want was enough to make wise men act crazy and fearful men swing a sword like a hired killer.

They had wondered why they needed the slaves, but like always Lady Saha had always been up front with them. She asked them a simple question, and like a light bulb they realized that she was right. How could you summon a being as powerful as a Dark Lord, or possibly even a God, without having a host, or even a sacrifice?

They marched out into the waste lands as they were told, they made a clearing at the top of a ridge, like they were told, and they drew the runes on the ground in their own blood, as they had been told. In the center of the clearing was a large swirl pattern made of blood with strange symbols running off in eight directions, all in blood.

Lady Saha had always been kind to them; she never hid anything from them, so when she saw them she explained to them what the runes were, and what purpose they held for the ritual.

Apparently they were not runes, but one large seal that was said was once used to keep their lord out of this world. It was called the **Eight Trigrams Seal **and its purpose was to keep their lord out of their world.

Lady Saha said that this was an affront to their lord and that they would be the ones who ushered in this new being, and that they would be the ones who he would bless for their loyalty to him. Like sheep following a shepherd they listened without question and did as they were told by their shepherd.

They waited for the harvest moon when the moon hung in the air as red as blood and its presence could be felt by all in Essos. The sky didn't have a single star in it, and when someone looked up into it they felt like they were staring up into an endless void.

They organized the slaves so that they were lying on their backs in a large circle all around the Seal, though there was so many that they had to make a few rings to accompany them all. Lady Saha had been very clear and only male slaves were brought, as they did not want to offer a female body up to their male lord so that he could use it as his host, that would be offensive, and he would surely strike them down in rage.

Lady Saha was a tall woman with short frayed red hair and pail skin that resembled a bare boon. Her fingers were long and thin with fingernails that came to sharp points. She had grey eyes that sometimes seemed she could use to see into your very soul, and a face that looked like it had been stretched over a skeleton.

Her appearance was not the most lovely to look at, and neither was her attire. She wore a red clock over a loose hanging dress that was as black as coal. There were patches and holes, along with stains on it, but she was not in a beauty competition, and so her appearance didn't matter much to her. She was sure that her lord would fix any imperfection on her, as well as the terrible world in which they lived.

When everything was ready she turned to her congregation of Black Priests and started to speak. "For years we have toiled in the darkness trying to obtain that which is needed to bring out lord to this world. We have suffered in life, and we have suffered in or plight, but that suffering has finally come to fruition" shouted Lady Saha causing all of her Black Priests to shout out in joy.

"Finally we will have our lord, and like those who discovered the dragons and conquered half the known world, so shall we discover and bring forth our great master and conquer the entire world" shouted Lady Saha with a devious grin on her face.

Once again the Black Priests started to shout and cheer for their great leader. They watched her open up a book, well really a scroll that was as big as she was, and then start to read from it. They held their breath with bated breath waiting for their Lady to chant the words of power.

Lady Saha was reading through what she found to be the Scroll of Sealing, or other wisely known as the Forbidden Scroll. She skimmed through it like she had a million times before, and like before she read the warning, though she felt she had done everything she was supposed to, so there really wasn't any point in doing so.

_Warning:_

_Any man woman or child who tries to bring the dark on to our lands should know that they are doing something extremely dangerous, as well as foolish. The Dark Lord was banished from this world countless eons ago by the great ones of his time in order for him to learn to control his godly power. He did not know or did not realize what he was doing and nearly destroyed the very fabric of reality. To bring him back would be to risk not only your own life, but the lives of all that live and breathe at the moment._

Like last time Lady Saha disregarded this warning feeling that countless eons should be plenty of time for any god to learn to control his powers. She skimmed down to the next warning, though this one was the one that had caused her so much grief these past five years.

_Warning:_

_The Unholy Resurrection Technique is a dangerous ritual that summons forth the power and being of a higher being to our world. To do such a thing life must be traded in order to compensate for the trade. This is like paying the ferry man, but instead of money you use the life force of mortals, and prey that it is enough, otherwise you and all those around you will pay with your lives and suffer for all eternity._

Lady Saha bit her lip not liking the thought of suffering for all eternity. She had assumed the suffering would be because she failed, and her lord obviously would not be pleased with her for failing.

What Lady Saha did not know was that the sacrifices had to be willing, otherwise the caster and followers would suffer and the innocent would be allowed to pass over safely, while the casters suffered for all eternity. The reason this was not mentioned was to keep the Dark Lord out of their world, and to make the one casting the spell would suffer for their wicked ways.

So she called forth a young man from her cult and laid him down on his back so that his bare chest was facing the sky. He had brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes, though he was about seventeen years old, he was a bit thin though Lady Saha was sure that would fix itself.

Her followers began to chant the worlds in which she had taught them and began drawing the same seal that she had on the ground around the boy's naval. She used blood of course and the boy was silent the entire time, though her fingers were cold and tickled him a bit.

Lady Saha felt a cold breeze move across her skin and race across the sandy ground that they stood on. She looked past the burning touches into the darkness and stared for a moment. Her eyes got larger for a moment before she turned around and started to move about frantically.

When she finished with the seal she stood back so she was outside the larger seal and looked up to the bloody moon. She unraveled the scroll fully and kept her eyes locked on the moon. Her hands moved through weird signs that nobody but her had ever seen before she started to speak.

"Arise our great lord and use this boy's body as your vessel" shouted Lady Saha as she made a large spectacle of herself by waving her arms around and her waist as well.

The followers began to chant "Come my lord and show us the way, come our lord and bring us a new day, come our lord and so shall ye rise, to one day strike down all that the despise" again and again and again.

Lady Saha smiled at their devotion, but knew that it would be for not if the ritual took too much longer. She looked out into the distance and could hear the faint sound of metal and leather clinking against one another.

She was sure that the sounds would only get louder the longer she waited and that the ground would begin to rumble the closer the beasts got to them.

Lady Saha was a bit angry when she thought about all that she and her followers had suffered through to get to where they were, and now that they were on the brink, the finishing, the damn slave master were going to send their soulless armies to put a stop to it.

Lady Saha spit towards the darkness and went back to her chanting. While they were chanting the moon continued to become a deeper and deeper shade of red until it looked like a large drop of blood hanging in the black sky.

The shadows that usually flickered back and forth because of the dancing flames were now still and unmoving. It did not matter how big the flames were or were not, they shadows did not move, and the longer the chant went on, the longer the shadows became.

"Rise mighty Lord Shinju, your host has called for you, and we pray for your safe passage" shouted Lady Saha as she slammed her hand upon the ground causing the chants to stop entirely.

The sound of a horn could be heard in the background, but Lady Saha and her congregation did not stop in their efforts to call down their lord. The final straw was broken when Lady Saha bit her thumb and let a single drop of blood fall from her finger and onto the seal.

Everyone watched with amazement as the seal started to glow a bright shade of red before darkening to a point that it matched the color of the bloody moon. The earth began to shake, but what amazed and scared everyone there more than the oncoming problems was a few faint white orbs flew in the sky.

The orbs of white floated in place for a moment before they began to spin and then ram into one another. It looked like white jellyfish swimming quickly around in the air before they started to push together like they wanted to become some super jelly or something like that.

The shape that they took on though was not that of a super jelly, but something like a monster wearing white robes. Its hair was really quite amazing as it was as white as bone, but there was so much of it, and it was so shaggy, that it made the monster look like some kind of rock star.

The creature's skin and body were not very attractive either. It was a grey or maybe a faded purple color that showed some of the creature's bones as it was a bit thin. It had long fingers with sharp nails at the end, and slightly wrinkled skin. Only the chest and hands were shown, but the people didn't really want to see any more than that.

The creature's truly terrifying attribute was its face. It was narrow and slightly pointed towards the chin, but its face was truly demonic in appearance. Its eyes were slightly slanted, but the whites of its eyes were solid black, and the irises were a golden color with black slits for pupils. Inside those eyes held power that no mortal could ever comprehend.

Its teeth were sharp and short, though none of them were any different from the others and gave the creature a far from holy look. Its tongue gave it a truly frightening appeal as it moved back and forth in its mouth. It looked like it was salivating, though where the saliva hit the ground no spit or wet marks could be seen.

Lady Saha gazed upon the creature with wonder and amazement as she felt her soul tremble inside of her body. She knew now why so many feared death, it was because a creature like this was hiding from their sight all along, silently moving about cutting their ties to this world whenever and however he or it chose.

"Lady Saha, is this our master that you spoke of" asked one of Lady Saha's followers as he fell to one knee and bowed before this creature of pure power.

Lady Saha had to take a minute for her voice to come back to her as she gazed up at the monster, and it gazed down at her moving only its eyes, which made things twice as creepy. He reached up and grabbed the weird knife in its mouth and moved it to his right hand, and it wrapped some strange beads around its left arm.

She looked back at her congregation that was nearly pissing themselves as they gazed upon the creature with fear and ah. Steading herself Lady Saha said "No, this is not our lord."

The congregation looked surprised at first, but then another asked "But my Lady, what is that?" Many of them were muttering to themselves and Lady Saha wished they would shut up and do as they were meant to, but she was too far now and didn't want to blow her façade.

"This is the Shinigami, also known as the Reaper. He is a god as well, but he is the god of death, and not the lord that we serve" spoke Lady Saha as she looked up at the powerful deity.

"My Lord Death I ask that you bring forth our master, and use this vessel so that he may walk amongst us" spoke Lady Saha as she kneeled before the Deity of Death.

The Shinigami looked down upon Lady Saha with those dead eyes of his for a moment before extending his hand towards her. When his hand opened up Lady Saha looked confused, but soon the light bulb clicked in her mind what he wanted.

"Yes my lord we are willing to pay your price" spoke Lady Saha as she got even further down to a point her nose was almost in the ground. For some reason she felt she should not be in this creature's presence and that she was unworthy to even look upon it with her own eyes.

The Shinigami looked around and saw the slaves tied up in circles around the boy that the red headed woman wanted him to seal a god within. He saw the slaves were gagged and tied up, but a small portion, probably her followers, were not tied up and were bowing to him.

Lady Saha watched in amazement as thing wisps of what looked like smoke started to come out of the slaves mouths and soak into the boy's body inside of the seal. The slave's bodies seemed to rapidly age until their bodies looked like husks of their former selves.

She watched with amazement as what looked like ghosts of the slaves rose from their bodies and gravitated towards the Death God. Some of them looked scared, we'll all of them looked scared really, but some of them looked like they were ready for whatever the Death Deity would do to them.

The congregation and Lady Saha watched as the Death God unwrapped the beads from his arm and then opened them up so that they formed a perfect loop that floated into the air. Soon the air inside of the beads began to shimmer and alight show from within.

When Lady Saha saw what was on the other side tears ran down her face as the sight was so beautiful and perfect words could not even come close to describing it. The souls of the slaves were then ushered into that perfect world before the Death God rewrapped the beads around his arm and looked over at them.

For some reason Lady Saha felt something bad was about to happen, and she was right. As soon as the Death God turned his sights to them he opened up his mouth and inhaled a deep, but completely silent breath, and after that happened Lady Saha had to watch as the souls of all her congregation were sucked into the mouth of the Death God before he closed his mouth and started to chew.

Lady Saha fell on her butt as she watched the soulless bodies of her congregation hit the ground. It was worse because she could hear their tormented screams echoing from the Death God's mouth as he chewed, and all of the life force that was inside of their bodies was transferred over to the unconscious boy sleeping in the center of the seal.

Lady Saha was so scared that she stood up and tried to run away, but then a cold feeling rushed through her abdomen. When she looked down she could see the translucent appearance of a blade sticking out of her chest before the feeling of her very being started to slip away from her.

The Death God picked up his blade and ate the soul of the woman who summoned him to this world and then transferred all of her life force to the boy of the boy in the center. He looked around for a moment and didn't see any more living creatures and felt that he would have to cancel the ritual given that there weren't even enough sacrifices to even partially summon the being that they were trying to summon.

Suddenly the sound of marching could be heard, and the Death God turned around to see a large group of five thousand humans and another one walking in front of them all wearing matching armor. When they looked up at him, the Death God smiled.

**XXX**

Kraznys mo Nakloz was an average sized man with a really bald head. His skin was tan from being out in the powerful rays of the sun that hung over Essos. He was extremely rich and wore some of the finest clothing that money could buy, though to someone from Westeros it looked like he was wearing a dress.

His money came from buying, selling and training slaves into some of if not the finest soldiers in the entire world. Kraznys mo Nakloz took great pride in his work, and was proud of not only the skill in which his soldiers performed on the battlefield, but also their undying loyalty to their masters leaving no questions and only following orders.

He was not the only one who appreciated his soldiers as many of the cities all through Essos wanted to buy some of his soldiers, and for the right price Kraznys was more than happy to sell them. It took a while to train the children up to the point where they were strong and tame enough to sell, and the percentage of the ones that did survive were not exactly pleasing, but in the end the gold that he made easily made up for his losses.

Some would say that what he was doing was wrong, some may say that he was a monster, but all he would say was that he was rich, and they were pour. The pour complain about what the rich do no matter what they do, so what is the point of trying to cater to their complaint when tomorrow they will just have another one?

Nobody could say that Kraznys mo Nakloz was not a business savvy person, nor could they say that he was not willing to seize an opportunity. He had been born on the streets and worked his way up to the point he was a one of the Good Masters, a title that meant he was a part of the elite ruling boy of Astapor.

That was why he held no pity for the pour as he had been born pour, but instead of complaining about it like other people did he embraced it and did something about it. He hated people who asked for handouts because he had never done so and he had made himself a great success.

When Kraznys mo Nakloz was told that a large number of slaves had been bought from his rival city he was not very happy, but he could understand why. His city, Astapor, was famous for creating warriors of the finest quality, but they were very expensive. The other cities were more famous for creating slaves for mundane purposes and were a bit cheaper.

That Kraznys mo Nakloz could understand, but when he found out that their leader, some crazy woman by the name of Lady Saha was going to sacrifice them to whatever god she believed in, his face transformed into one of greed and joy.

He gathered up five thousand of his newly trained unsullied warriors and had them march straight towards the area in which his spies had told him this Lady Saha was going to be performing her heathen rituals.

Of course someone like the great Kraznys mo Nakloz was not going to be walking alongside his soldiers, so he had a transport made for him to ride in. His men marched across the unforgiving earth while they carried him in his pillow covered carriage.

Along the way Kraznys thought about all the easy money he would make when he captured this Lady Saha and her followers, along with the other slaves that they had bought, and couldn't help but let loose a chuckled.

He thought about making some of the unsullied soldiers, but did not know how old they were. If they were five to eight years old then it would be possible, but anything older then that would be a waste of time, and would be a better investment for him if he sold them as common house hold slaves instead of warriors.

That all ended though when he got there and all of the people looked like they had been mummified for the last ten thousand years, and a giant see through monster was floating in the air. His fears became even greater when the monster turned around and smiled at them.

He watched in fear as the monster waved its hand and all of essence of his unsullied soldiers was drained from their bodies which soon matched the other one's bodies. Kraznys fell on his butt fearing that this would be his end, but to his great joy the beast turned around and looked at the boy in the strange markings.

**XXX**

The Death God lowered itself so that it was barely hovering over the ground and placed its hand on the unconscious boy's stomach. Soon black marking formed on his arms and the markings soon moved down the monster's arm and onto the boy's stomach before sinking into the boy's flesh.

When it removed its hand the red markings on the boy's stomach changed from red to black, and looked more like tattoos than anything else. Soon white mist seemed to appear out of thin air and was then drawn into the weird symbol on the boy's stomach before all of it was gone.

The boy's body began to shake and twitch while foam started to leak out of his mouth. The boy's hair turned from a regular blond to a blond that could match the sun, and even though Krazynys could not see it, the Death God knew that the boy's eyes were now as blue as the azure sky.

The boy's face did change a great deal as well, but his body did to. It probably grew a good five to six more inches with muscles forming all over him until he looked like a highly skilled swordsmen who enjoyed chopping wood as well giving him strong muscles that were not too big, but highly cut.

The weirdest part though was when three light whisker marks started to form on the boy's face which gave him a fox like appearance. His hair became spikey and his fingernails became longer and sharper. His clothes had become far too small for him and what little they did cover was being tightly stretched across his body.

After the changes were done Krazynys tentatively walked towards the boy as his body was shaking like a leaf in a sand storm. He had no way of knowing what was going on or why it had happened, but he knew that the boy had something to do with it.

Krazyniys was so scared he didn't even notice the body he tripped over until it was too late. He started to sputter a bit trying to get the sand out of his mouth when he looked back and saw the mummified body of Lady Saha causing him to shriek like a little girl.

He was thankful that nobody was around to hear him as it would a great embarrassment to his pride if they did, but then again he was walking around with no guards in a place that was known for capturing, celling, and using slaves for a wide verity of purposes.

Not wanting to end up like the people that the sold he quickly grabbed the boy and began to drag him back towards Astapor. If he wanted to make up for the mountain of money he had lost tonight with the destruction of a large section of his unsullied army he knew that he would have to figure out what happened tonight, and then sell the boy off for a very high price.

When he grabbed the boy he was surprised because the boy's body was so warm, and the dark nights in Essos was far from warm during the night. During the day it could roast a man alive if you were in the wrong parts at the wrong time, but during the nights you could freeze to death easily if you were almost naked like this kid was.

He just shook his head and grabbed the boy by his arms and started to drag him towards Astapor himself. He kept thinking "This is going to be a long night" as he dragged the boy. Soon though his overly privileged body grew to weary of this type of labor, so he decided to improvise.

He looked around for a moment and sighed in relief when he found a hoarse. He was surprised that the monster hadn't killed it as well, but was not one to complain when something good was happening to him.

If there had been other people around they would have laughed at the lazy man as he tried to throw the boy, who was obviously heavier than he was, over the backside of the horse. The boy's body kept slumping over, making the man reposition him, and then try again.

After a while though Krazynys was able to get the boy on the back of the hoarse and himself as well. It took a while for Krazynys to catch his breath, but when he did he urged the horse onwards to Astapor knowing that tomorrow would be a headache as he tried to recoup his loses for tonight.


End file.
